This invention relates to illuminated keyboards of the type commonly employed in a variety of applications including computers and calculators, games, control devices, and numerous electrical appliances. In particular, this invention discloses a straightforward and economical illuminated keyboard adaptable to continuous keyboard illumination or illumination only upon actuation of a given keyboard switch.
Prior keyboards have been complex and often require a separate wafer or other member to conduct and diffuse the light to the keyboard surface. The keyboard of this invention, however, utilizes no separate or additional components, except the lamp itself, to provide versatile illuminating capability.
This economical design is accomplished by combining a light source, which is integrally mounted within a dome switch, with a novel plastic switch actuator cap that performs a double function. First, the cap functions in a conventional manner to transmit the actuation force to the contacts below and, second, the cap receives light from a small incandescent lamp thereby conducting and diffusing the light over the cap or "button" surface. Thus, it can be seen that no additional hardware is required to effect illumination of this keyboard.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an illuminated keyboard switch of economical design.
Another object of this invention resides in the provision of an illuminated keyboard containing few additional components as compared with similar non-illuminated keyboards.
Yet another object is to provide an illuminated keyboard switch in which a plastic actuator cap functions also to conduct and diffuse the light from an illuminating lamp source to the switch surface.